The Outsiders Two Point Zero
by becca303
Summary: This is a reimagining of The Outsiders with a slight modern twist. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is Rebecca. This story is about the book and movie The Outsiders. I'm not really good at talking the way they do so just bare with me please! I DO NOT own any of the character except myself, Savannah, Sue and Jessica! Rate and comment ,please!

* * *

"Great!" I mumbled as my mom and I pulled up to our 'new' house.

"Mom, were in the middle of the hood." I said.

"Rebecca, it's not that bad, plus this is all we could afford." my mom stated sadly.

"Ya, I know. I'm sorry!"

We got out of the car and I immediately saw about six guys staring at me. We went into the house to started to clean and unpack. It was getting real late and we were no where near done unpacking the U-Haul truck. Two of the six boys I had seen earlier in the day, plus an older one came over to help. Little did I know that soon these people would be my best friends and as close as family.

"Uh, do you guys need help?" the older one asked.

"Uh…" My mom said unsure.

"Oh. I'm Darry, this is Sodapop, and that is Ponyboy. Were your neighbors." he said the names in order from oldest to youngest.

"Yeah, guys thanks." my mom said grateful for the help.

I just rolled my eyes and kept unpacking. By the time we finished it was really late.

"Thanks a lot guys," my mom said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Sue and this is Rebecca."

My mom shook all of their hands and I just stood there.

"Don't be rude Rebecca. These boys just helped us."

"Sorry." I mumbled and shook their hands. The middle one, Sodapop, was really cute, but to old for me by at least..3 years or so.

"It's fine," he said. "I'm sure this wasn't exactly the first place she wanted to move."

"Still, with all you cute boys runnin' around her I'm surprised she doesn't like it!"

"MOOMMMMM" I said and ran into the house embarrassed.

I heard chuckling from the two older boys, but when I looked out the window, Ponyboy was just smiling.

"Sorry 'bout Becca guys," my mom started. "She's just really stressed out, and I'm sure she's just gonna have a blast in school tomorrow!"

"Why?" Darry asked tryin' to make small talk.

"Well, she's only 14 and she's' in 9th grade. Plus she's in a new school and taking advanced classes."

"Oh, well I'm sure Pony is in all her classes, 'cause my little brother's smart," Sodapop said giving Pony a severe nuggie. "Isn't that right Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy blushed but said, "I'd be happy to show her around and stuff."

"Thanks Ponyboy. I'm sure she'll appreciate it!"

The boys walked back over to their house and my mom walked in to ours.

"Mom, how could you do that?"

"Relax, Becca. You know it's true anyhow."

"Well, yeah, but still."

We ate a quick dinner and I went to sleep. I woke up at first light, so I got in the shower, got ready, and went outside to sit on the porch. I still had like 2 hours before school started. I had been sitting on the porch for ten minutes when Ponyboy walked over.


	2. Chapter 2

"You mind?" Pony asked about the seat next to me.

"No. Go ahead." I said trying to be friendly.

He sat down next to me awkwardly and as far away as possible.

"You know, you're the one who asked to sit next to me. I promise, I won't bite!"

"Ya, sorry."

"O.K. Wow, I thought I was rude."

We kinda just sat in an awkward silence for like 10 minutes until someone walked up.

"Hey Ponyboy!" the really, really, really cute boy said.

"Oh, Johnny. This is Rebecca! Rebecca, this is Johnny."

"Hi Rebecca!" Johnny said.

"Um, Uh, hi." I said stupidly.

Ponyboy and Johnny talked for a while and I just sat there, stupidly.

"See ya guys at school if I decide to go." Johnny said and walked away.

After he was gone Pony said "What's with that. You didn't say a word that whole time."

"So." I said hoping Ponyboy wouldn't catch on.

"So. I'm pretty sure your mom said something about never being able tom get you to shut up."

"Well…" I said.

"You dig Johnny don't you!?"

"Um…well…see. Just don't say nuttin' to nobody, got it?"

"O.K. Rebecca. Don't worry, I won't. Oh, and you can call me Pony."

"O.K. I'd say you can call me Becca, but I _HATE _that name."

"Got it. Are you walking or is your mom driving."

"Um…I'm not sure let me go and see."

I walked inside and I said, " Mom, am I walking or are you driving?"

"I don't know if it's safe or not!" She said in a motherly way.

Before I got to protest, Pony called in, "Hey, my friend Dallas is coming with us, if your going."

"Please mom?!"

"Okay, but be safe Becca!"

"Got it mom!"

We started walking and Pony said, "I thought you didn't like to be called Becca?!"

"Well, yeah. But I can't stop my mom. She was gonna name me just plain Becca. But she decided that if I wanted to work in some kind of professional job than she should give me a professional name."

"Well, I bet your glad your mom decided to name you Rebecca, than huh?" Dallas said interrupting the conversation.

"Ya, I think that's sorta obvious." I said ignorantly.

"Oh, FISTEY. Just the way I like it."

Dallas, come on….lay off. She's new, she doesn't want your bull."

"O.K. Whatever…guys, look out here come trouble." Dallas said warning us.

"Rebecca. Just stay behind me and don't say nuttin'!" Pony said quietly.

There were five of them. Basically speaking, I knew who they were and what they wanted.

"To greasers?!?!" The one in agile said.

"Look why don't you guys just go on your merry little way and do whatever the hell it is you guys do?" Dallas said in a cool tone.

"It's not gonna be that easy greaser." Another one said.

The first one who said something came up to me and said, "What do we have here? I've never seen you around."

"Ya, me neither. What are you doing hanging out with greasers?" A creepy one said, getting really close and putting his hands on me.

"Don't do that!" Pony yelled.

The guy whipped around and punched him, "You do NOT tell _ME _what to do!"

They were all standing around Ponyboy and laughing, so I took the opportunity to look for something to use. I couldn't just sit there helpless. I found a broken pipe and quietly went to get it. I hit the guy who touched me just hard enough that he fell forward, just as Pony rolled out of the way. They picked up the creepy guy and pulled him to the car.

"This ain't the last time that you'll see us greasers!" And with that, they rolled away in their tuff car.

"Wow Rebecca, that was tough!" Pony said to me.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I said embarrassed.

"No really, I didn't think you the type for being tough." Dallas said.

I put on a cool façade and said, "Ya, well ain't no body I don't want touchin' me touch me and get away with it."

"O.K. I guess I ain't gonna get near you!" Dallas said.

"Ya, it would probably be for the best!" I said grinning at how good I was at fakin' cool.

We finished walking to school talking and joking. The only reminders of what happened with the Socs was Pony' bruise and my own mental breakdown in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

The day at school was uneventful and boring. Johnny didn't show. Pony and I walked alone, but not far from the greasers in front of us, in case there was a problem.

"Pony?" I asked quietly.

"Ya?"

"Thank you, for sticking up for me this morning. It was…tuff!"

"Hey, it was nuttin'. I ain't scared of them anyhow!"

I just smiled and laughed. And then Johnny came up and my lips zipped. That's when I really noticed Johnny. He kinda looked a lot like a lost puppy with his large dark eyes. He was kinda small for his age and had a slight build. And his hair, the darkest shade of black I had ever seen. He was very tan, and the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, next to Sodapop. Soda was movie star gorgeous, Johnny kinda looked like the boy next door.

After daydreaming about his hair, I faintly heard him say, "I don't think I can go home tonight. My dad…my dad's just getting worse. I…I don't know what to do."

"Johnny, you know your always welcome at my house!" Pony said.

"Ya, yall are nice and all, but I'm probably just gonna sleep in the lot."

I knew this was completely normal, but I nudged Pony, and hopefully sent him a look that said "GO AWAY!" Pony smiled his cute smile (now that I noticed), and said, "I'm a have to go do somethin' real quick, are yall gonna be O.K?"

"Ya." I said flatly.

"Sure." Johnny said shyly.

Ponyboy ran up the sidewalk to his house.

"Umm, Johnny?" I asked shyly.

"Ya?" He said flatly.

"Never mind." I said chickening out.

"No seriously, what?!" he said with more enthusiasm.

"About the whole sleepin' in the lot thing, I know it's normal and you just wanna act tough for your friends, but my couch is always free."

"No, I mean thanks and all, but that wouldn't be right."

"No really, anytime. Me and my mom need a strong man around anyway!" I said.

"Rebecca, your funny. I might just have to take you up on that offer!"

"Ya, just knock anytime! I would say that you can just come in, but my mom is kinda a freak, and keeps the doors locked. But don't worry, my mom could sleep through a rock concert."

"Ya, I'll be sure to come over sometime!"

Pony came back and said, "Yall wanna come over and hang at my house?"

"Ya." Johnny said.

"Sure. Let me go put all this crap in my house."

I ran up to my already open door and walked in.

"Hey." my mom said.

"Hey, can I go over to Pony's?" I said putting down my stuff.

"Sure!"

"Oh, mom. I basically gave Johnny an open stay on our couch. I don't think his parents are…the best."

"O.K, honey. Wait how old is he?"

"16, but he's as nice as can be…and he look 14."

"O.K, Rebecca. I guess that's fine!"

And I walked outside to see Johnny waiting patiently for me!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey!" I said surprised.

"Pony's real impatient and got tire of waiting, so I thought I'd wait."

"Well, thanks."

We walked right over to Pony's house.

"So anything interesting' happen in school today?" Darry asked.

"Nope. But somethin' interestin' on the way to school!" Pony said smiling at me.

"I'm guessin' it has somethin' to do with that shiner of yours." Darry said.

"Yes, it does. See it was me, Rebecca, and Dally walkin', and of course those dumb Socs had to pull up. They were bein' the normal jerks, then they saw Rebecca and started bein' total jerks. This one guy was bein' real ignorant and touchin' her, so I yelled don't do that, and he turned around and punched me."

"That explains the shiner." Darry said.

"Oh, but it gets better!" Pony said laughing.

"Oh god!" I said covering my face.

"I guess Rebecca here is one tough chick, 'cause she took a pipe and hit the guy hard enough to send him to the ground."

I peeked at the astonished faces of Johnny and Darry.

"I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover!" Darry said.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean? Come on, I don't look tough?" I said, flexing my lame muscles.

We all laughed at my sorry excuse for a defense. The rest of the afternoon went by fast. I had to go home so I said my goodbyes, and went home to do my homework. My mom wasn't to thrilled at my story of hitting the dude with a lead pipe, but she did have to admit that it was tough. Later that night as I was getting ready to go to sleep, I heard yelling and throwing. I thought about what Johnny had said and went to look out my front window. Sure enough, Johnny was runnin' from his house in the direction of the lot. He hesitated at my house and was about to leave, when he saw my face in the window. He started runnin' up to my door, and it was already open by the time he got on my porch. He was cryin' and I saw a bruise starting to color on his face. He came in and sat on the couch while I locked back up.

"Johnny…" I started, and when I looked at him I realized he didn't want to talk, at least not to me. "The bathroom is down the hall first door on the right."

I stood for a second more and then went back to my room. How stupid am I for thinking' that he'd wanna talk to me? He probably only came here because he saw me in the window and thought it would be rude to ignore me. I heard soft shuffling in the hall and thought Johnny was going to the bathroom, until I heard a light knock on my door. I opened the door and saw Johnny standing there cryin' even more and lookin' like a beaten lost puppy.

"Rebecca…" He managed to get out between sobs.

I led him to the vouch and sat down with him. I let him take his time calming down.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry for actin' like this and all."

"Johnny, you don't have to be sorry for anything. I know how it feels to have an alcoholic dad. I mean, I can't begin to imagine how it is for you, but coming here was the right thing to do. Your tears would have frozen to your cheeks and I wouldn't want my strong man getting sick!"

"Rebecca, can you always make people feel better like that?"

"Not always, but most of the time absolutely."

He just smiled and hesitantly gave me a hug, until he warmed to the feel of my body, and hung on for dear life.

"Rebecca, I'm so glad that you moved here. I wouldn't be able to do this with anyone else." Johnny said affectionately.

"Whenever you need me to listen, I'll be there."

"O.K." He said and let me go.

I quickly said goodbye and went to my room. I decide to leave my mom a note about Johnny so she didn't freak out when…if she saw him. In the morning I woke up VERY happy with the dream I had about no other than Johnny. My world was even better when

I went to the kitchen to see Johnny helping my mom with breakfast.

"Wow, mom if I had known that you would get along better than me with Johnny, I don't think I would have left you two alone."

We all laughed and finished cooking. Then I saw Johnny's apron.

"Johnny. Does your apron say, "Kiss the Cook!" on it?" I asked.

"Uh…Ya, I guess it does." He said as a pale shade of red colored his cheeks.

When my mom went into the other room, I went up to Johnny and said, "You know, if my mom wasn't around, I might have take the apron's advice!"

Johnny blushed even more then when I brought up the apron itself. I hoped that I wasn't coming on to strong. We ate breakfast and my mom drove me, Johnny and Pony to school. Johnny actually seemed like he wanted to go.

Before Johnny and me and Pony parted ways, Johnny said, "Hey Rebecca, see you in lunch."

He didn't say it as a question and he walked away almost giddily.


	5. Chapter 5

I know this chapter is really really short, but if you guys want another chapter, I want at least 6 reviews. More would be even better and I might put 2 chapters on next time!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"**Rebecca, what have you done with Johnny Cade?" Pony asked sarcastically.**

"**I have no idea what you mean Pony!"**

"**Wow Rebecca, he must really like you. I mean he never acts this way. Ever since that night the Soc's beat him up…it's been real bad."**

"**Ya? I heard about that. It must have been horrible!"**

"**It was. It was probably one of the worst night of all our lives. Johnny, well he has a hard time already, and he don't deserve that."**

**We went through the day slowly. At least it was excruciatingly slow for me. Finally though, it was time for lunch. Johnny waved me over to a seat right next to him as soon as I got out of the lunch line. Johnny was like seriously glowing, and he seemed happy. After that day, the weeks flew by. Johnny was great, we weren't exactly dating per say, but we were really great friends. No matter what anyone says about 'greasers', the guys I met were amazing, sweet and awesome. But, exactly seven weeks after I moved to the town, somethin' awful happened. **

**It was really late one night, and someone knocked on my door. I opened it to see Dallas Winston on my doorstep. **


	6. Chapter 6

I need 10 more comments before I will post another chapter. Please and Thank you!!!!

* * *

"What do you want?" I asked Dallas sleepily.

"Johnny needs you, he's in trouble."

I ran to my room, got a coat and left a note for my mom in case I wasn't back before she got up.

"What happened?" I asked Dallas as we drove to who knows where.

"I think it would be better if he told you."

The rest of the ride was quiet, but not long. We ended up at the train tracks.

"Rebecca." Johnny said sadly taking me away from Dallas and Pony.

"Johnny. What happened?"

"Rebecca, if I tell you this, I don't think you will feel the same way about me."

"Johnny, you don't even know how I feel about you."

"Rebecca, just listen. Tonight, Pony got in a fight with Darry and ran away. We were taking a walk so he could cool off and we ended up in the park. The Soc's came and they said some things and then pony said some thing. They got real mad and they were tying to drown Pony. And I ..ki..lled the gut. I had to stop him, I mean they could've killed him and they were probably gonna kill me. I didn't kn..ow what to do."

I only had to think for a second before I said," Johnny, it was self-defense, but will you explain to me why you are here?"

"Rebecca, you never do nuttin' but surprise me. We have to get out of here, it's not safe. All we have is our word, and against them Soc's It don't mean nuttin'. Dally is gettin' us a place to hide. We have money for food and………….a heater."

"Johnny, if you get hurt…I swear."

"I promise. Anything for you. But this doesn't make you, you know…"

"What? Hate you? Be scared of you? No, it doesn't change the way I feel about you. It was more or less self-defense."

"More or Less?"

"Well, I know it was that Soc who beat you up the first time. Two-Bit told me about Cherry and Marcia and the Soc's."

"Seems you know everything! But-"

"Johnny…hurry up. The train is coming" Dallas called

"But what?" I asked.

"How do you feel about me?"

"I…I love you Johnny. Your sweet, and amazing, and real cute…" I let that hang in the air.

He kissed me, just like I wish he would've done before. That may be the only kiss we ever shared, but I shouldn't think like that…I couldn't.

He jumped on the train as it was passing by, "Rebecca?" He called.

"Ya?!?!"

"I love you too!"

Oh great. The conversations him and Pony would have.

Dallas drove me back home, on the way he said, "Rebecca, I have no clue what you did to Johnnycake, but I like it. Every time I see him he's happier then I've ever seen him before. And I know it's 'cause o' you."

"Dallas, you ain't as bad as you seem. You know Johnny looks up to you big time, and I guess I might be able to kind see why!"

Dallas just smiled a crooked grin and rove me back home. I didn't get any sleep that night. I hardly got any sleep in the week that passed before Dally went to see them. A couple interestin' things did happen that week tough!

I was walkin' alone stupidly one afternoon when two girls; no other than a pair of greasers, came up to jump me. Before I could even think of what to do, they had me up against a wall with a switchblade to my throat.

"Ya Soc, we got you now." A pretty one with pixe- like light brown hair said.

"I ain't no Soc!" I said as cool as I could.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." The one holding the switchblade to my throat said.

I didn't need to prove a thing though because Two-Bit came to my rescue, "Savannah? Jessica? What the hell do you think you're doing? Rebecca ain't no Soc!"

"Sorry Two-Bit, I was sure she was." Jessica said taking the blade away from my throat.

"Doesn't that make me feel like a field of roses?"

"What?" Both girls said in confusion.

"Don't mind her she always talks all fancy like that! You two better say your sorry." Two-Bit said walking over to me.

"SORRY!"

"But Rebecca, what were you thinkin' walkin' around alone? You know better."

"Ya, I know. I'm really sorry. It's just well you know…" I said ashamed because I felt hot tears fallin' down my face.

He came over to me and gave me a hug, "It will be alright Rebecca."

"Everyone keeps saying that but I can't believe them for nuttin'!"

"Now, I'm sure Savannah and Jessica would love to take you home after their god awful mistake."

They hurriedly agreed and Two-Bit said good-bye and walked away.

"We're really sorry," Savannah said. "We swore you was a Soc!"

"It's fine…just whatever." I said as we started walking to my house.

"Rebecca, I know how you and Johnny and even Pony were close, and I heard what happened. I'm sorry!" Jessica offered.

"Ya, well apologizes won't help and neither will someone bringing him up every five freakin' seconds!"

"Sorry." She whispered.

The rest of the walk was better. After a very long awkward silence, Savannah cracked a joke. I got to know these girls very well that week. They made me laugh when all I wanted to do was cry. They were totally different than anyone I had ever met.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews, well at least most of them were. I'm very sorry if this story seems "rushed" or without "depth" but it's only the 7th chapter. I alos hope that nobody thinks that my gramatical errors are not noticed. Sometimes I mess up, but mostly it's just because that is the way most people talked in that time and in that place. Thank you very much. Oh, if your just gonna hate, please DO NOT comment!

That Sunday I had a very interesting conversation with Sodapop.

He offered to come over when my mom had to work that day because, my mom didn't think I was fit to stay by myself. And yet Soda had "lost" his brother and fiancée all in the same week.

"Hey." Soda said cheerfully.

"Hi…" I said weakly.

"Rebecca come on we should make this a fun day!"

"Fun? What the hell is that?" I said and stomped off to my bedroom.

I heard a loud bang and remembered Soda was going through this too. I was being selfish.

"Sodapop?" I said coming out of my room.

"Ya?" He asked tryin' to put on a cool façade even though I could see the dent he put in my living room wall.

"I'm sorry. I know Pony's more important to you than Johnny is to me. I just ain't handling this real well…"

"Rebecca. It's ok. I know that you're just as sad as I am. Johnny meant a lot to you. I could see it from the way you guys looked at each other."

I hugged Soda as hard as I could.

"Rebecca? Can I tell you something that no one else knows?"

"Sure, as long as I won't have to jump you afterwards."

"Hmm, well see the reason Sandy's parents sent her away wasn't just because I was gonna marry her. See, she was pregnant. But, it…it wasn't mine. She said her leaving was for the best. I still wanted to marry her and help her with the kid. Now, I lost her and Pony both, and I just don't know what to do…"

"Oh Soda. I have no clue. You're usually the one givin' out advice like that. Now I feel even worse for blowing up like that. But, I think that I know something that will help for now!"

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my Coca-Cola cake, a glass of milk, a fork, and a plate for him.

"Here Soda I hope this helps."

He came in and smiled, "So what kinda cake is that?"

"Coca-Cola!" I said and watched while he ate it hoping for a good reaction.

"WOW. Rebecca this is great! Who made it?"

"Me. It's my grandmother's recipe but I added a special ingredient."

"What?" He asked in between bites.

"…Can't tell you it's a secret."

"Come on what if I'm sittin' at home and I want some?"

"Well, it's a perfect excuse to get you to come over here!" I said flirting with him. It's amazing that I was, it was the best I felt since Johnny ran.

"Please?"

"No!"

"That's so not fair." He said wrestling me to the ground.

"Come...on...Soda! I'm...no…not telling...you!" I said between giggles.

Somehow I reversed the move and ended up on top. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"You don't do nuttin' but surprise me." He said getting up and eating more cake.

"By the look of the way you're chowin' down that cake I think I'm gonna have to make more."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"No, by all means go ahead. My mom and me eat like birds. That whole cakes could last us a month but we'd end up throwing it out before that."

"Rebecca, can you always make people feel better like that?" Soda asked.

"Johnny asked me the same thing on the night we first met." I said sadly remembering his voice and his tears, quickly realizing that tears were spilling outta my own eyes.

Soda got up and hugged me tightly.

"You know what Soda," I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "I have someone I think you should meet."


	8. Chapter 8

I welcome constructive criticism **_ONLY. _** Please and thank you!

I decided to take Soda to meet Savannah. I called her and we met in the lot.

"Who am I meeting?" Soda asked for the millionth time.

"Just a friend of mine, gosh."

We only had to wait five minutes before Savannah showed up.

"Hey." Savannah said walking up to us.

When she saw Soda she stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth hung open. Soda's eyes sparkled with delight. I knew he would give any girl who fell in love with him instantly, like Savannah just did, the time of day. Not that he was stuck up or nuttin', he just loved attention. I meant that in the best way possible.

"Savannah this is Sodapop, Sodapop this is Savannah." They shook hands and Savannah looked like she had been shocked by his touch.

"Where could have met such a lovely girl?" Soda asked sweetly.

"Well, now that's a funny story." I said laughing.

"Come on Rebecca. Please, don't tell him." Savannah pleaded with me.

"Hey. He asked. See, I was walking by myself one day and Savannah and my other new friend Jessica-" Soda cut me off before I could finish.

"You mean like Dally's girl?"

"Yea." Savannah said, glad for the interruption of the embarrassing story.

"Wait. Jess goes out with Dallas Winston? Really?"

"Yes, she sure does," Soda said. "But please do continue with your story."

"Oh ok. Well, anyway, they'd mistaken me for a Soc and decide it would be a good idea to jump me. Two-Bit came to my rescue though. Prince Charming at his scariest. After that we started talking and have been hanging out ever since!"

"Why were you walking by yourself in the first place?" Soda asked.

"PLEASE. I was already lectured by Two-Bit!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry!"

Soda and Savannah got to talking and I couldn't shut them up. Soda kept looking at me in a funny way and I didn't know what to make of it. Then they decided to go for a walk.

"I don't wanna leave you by yourself." Soda said gently to me.

"Hey, it's all good. I see Jess and Dallas over there. I'll go over to them. I promise I won't tell my mom." I said winking at Soda.

"You're the greatest!" Soda said giving me a hug.

The whole way over to Jess and Dallas I couldn't help but feel that there was some sorta double meaning to what Soda said, the way he said it made me think about it over and over until I finally gave up.

I ran over to Jess and Dallas and said, "Jess, I can't believe you never told me 'bout you and Dallas."

"Sorry, I guess it never came up."

"Well your lucky, I hated this dude up until a couple days ago." I said trying my damndest not to remember why.

Dallas lightly smiled, the truth tugging down the corners of his mouth, "Well. I'm glad to know the truth Rebecca. But hey, I didn't like you anyway."

"That was mean." I said punching him on the arm and then ducking behind him when he tried to grab me up.

"Ha, you're a quick one aren't ya?" Dally said giving up.

"Well, I'm glad you two like each other!" Jess said.

We walked to Jessica's house and sat there and talked for a while.

"Ugh," I said getting up. "I think it's time for me to go home."

"Hey let me walk you." Dallas said. I was going to decline when I saw the urgent look in his eyes.

"I'll be right back." Dally said kissing Jessica.

"What is it?" I asked him when we got outta the house.

"I'm goin' to see them." He said.

"Oh. OH. Well, why you tellin' me?"

"'Cause I thought you might wanna write a note or somethin'. I already got one from Soda."

"Oh, yeah okay."

"Get it to me tonight."

We walked in silence all the way back to my house. Soda was inside waitng for me.

"Oh, Dallas?" I said calling over my shoulder.

"You're really not that bad at all."

"That's your opinion." He said.

"No. That's the truth." I said as he walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

This is the note I wrote to Johnny:

Dear Johnny,

I miss you a lot. And leaving me with that one kiss just wan't fair. I hope it hasn't been too bad. I met a couple of people. Jess amd Savannah. Of course, the way I met them sure wasn't pleasant. I guess I have to work on my appearance because they thought I was a Soc and tried to jump me. Luckliy, Two-Bit came just in time to help. But, afterwards we started talking and they are really cool. My mom's really worried about me, she even made Soda baby-sit me. Like he doesn't have anything better to do. Soda, well he's been a rock through all this. I can only hope that I've helped him as much as he's helped me. Sorry 'bout goin' on about me, it's just that I'm really missin' you. I can't say what I wanna say without cryin'. I love you and I miss you. Please come back to me soon.

~Rebecca~

P.S.- Tell Pony that I miss him to and he better get back in as great of shape as you better be in.

I folded the letter up and went to find Dally. Soda joined me on my quesr.

"So, how was your date with Savannah?" I asked him.

"It wasn't a date." Soda said unconvincingly.

"Sureeee. Come on. Do you like her?"

"Well yea. I guess she's real sweet and so crazy. I've never met no one like her before. Well, you. But I think you're in a whole different category!"

"Well thanks. But That's Savannah for you. Just wait until you really get to know her. She's way crazier."

We found Dally at Jess' house. I wished him luck but he basicly ignored me.

"Rebecca, do you wanna come over tomorrow after school?" Jess asked.

"Yea. That'd be cool."

We left without another word.

"I just don't understand Dallas." I groaned.

"Well I don't think anyone really does. I've seen him and Jess get in fights over that."

"Well, how are you supposed to date someone you don't understand?"

"How do you date Johnny? Do you have any clue how his mind works?"

"Well...good point. I guess love works in mysterious ways.

I went home and tried to go to sleep. I didn't get much, but I had to go to school the next day. The day was utterly horrible. The thought that Dallas was with Johnny and Pony made me so sad. I wanted to know what was going on down in Windrixville and what Johnny thought of my letter. The day was the longest on I've ever had. But, hanging with this group of people was probably gonna bring even longer ones. I went straight to Jess' house after school like planned.

"Hey Rebecca!" Jess called from inside.

I slid in the door and plopped on the couch.

"Long day?" Jess asked peeking over the fridge in the other room.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I said while Jess got us drinks.

a/n: If you like my story then that's great, but if you don't then that's great too. Everyone has different opinions and likes different things. All I can say is if you don't like it then don't read it and there is also no need to review. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

After about 3 hours of venting, watching TV and laughing, Jess got a phone call. She looked scared to death the whole time. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"We need to get to the hospital, Pony...and Dally...and, and Johnny. There really, really hurt."

I couldn't say or do anything until I realized that we were speeding down the road in a car.

"Jess, who's car is this?"

"What? I don't know."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"NO. I DON'T KNOW. I'm sorry I just thought that getting to the hospital is more important than how we got there."

"Were going way past the speed limit so we are probably going to get pulled over...AND WE STOLE A CAR!"

For the first time since the first time that I met Jessica, the hardened to the world greaser girl, I saw her cry. She wasn't balling, but tears were streaming down her face.

"Jess...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I know that you're worried about Dallas."

"No. No. Your right I shouldn't have stolen the car."

"Too late now. What's done is done."

We rushed into the hospital quickly and we immediately saw Pony.

"Pony." I said as he got up and squeezed me tight.

We asked him what happened: They were trying to save some kids and Johnny had a piece of limber fall on him. The doctor wouldn't tell him what was going on with Johnny or Dally. At that time Soda and Darry came running through the lobby. It was an emotional reunion for all of them. Soda, the smooth talker of the bunch, got the doctor to realize we were the closest family either of them really had.

The news about Johnny devastated me to the point of having to lean on Soda to even walk. The doctor didn't like the chances of Johnny surviving and if he did, that was a big if, he might not be able to walk. The doctor wouldn't let me see him because he thought it might jeopardize his chances of living. But, Johnny requested to see Pony and me so many times that he finally let us see him, one at a time.

I let Pony go first. It may have been seen as a nice gesture, but really I was being selfish. I wanted to be the last one to see him. I needed as much time with his as I could possibly get. After about 10 minutes Pony came out and I went in.

I was honestly speechless as I took in Johnny's condition. He was badly burned in many places and every time he moved you could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't say anything to me, just looked at me with eyes that defied his usual cool demeanor. I felt so helpless; there was nothing I could do. I was honestly about to cry.

Before a tear could fall off my face Johnny said, "Rebecca. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

He looked down at his broken and burned body.

"Johnny, what you did was brave. Those children, they could have died in that church. Not that you didn't, you know, obviously suffer..." I said rumbling on stupidly.

"I know Rebecca. I'm sorry. I realize you're probably mad, but-" he couldn't finish because I cut him off.

"DON'T. Johnny, you did what you thought was right. And it was. And it was brave. And you can't believe how completely proud of you I am. Johnny, you can't."

After 10 minutes they made me leave. I really couldn't believe what was happening. I mean everyone was hurt more then I wanted to think. And what if they were sent to jail for the whole Soc thing. My mind was racing...the only reason I went home was because Darry convinced me. I went to see Jess first, who was seeing Dally. He wasn't in a horrible condition, but he was still bad.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry I tried to stop Johnny..."

"Please. He's just as stubborn as you are. You know you couldn't have stopped him. I'm going home. Jess, I'll see you later. Dally, I heard that you got Johnny out of the building...thank you."

I walked away then so neither of them would see me cry.

Darry dropped me off at my house. I had called my mom from the hospital so she came and met me at the door. I was getting ready for bed my mom wanted me to maintain my attendance record. My sleeping ensemble was what you would call, unconventional for that time. There was a knock on my door and it was Pony.


	11. Chapter 11

We sat on my porch.

"Rebecca, I want you to know that I'm really sorry that Johnny got hurt...it should have been me.-"

"Did you really just say that?"

"What?"

"Pony, I can't believe you. You're just as important to me as Johnny is. Just in a different way. You were the first on to befriend me. You were nice, even if you sat as far away from me as possible that first day. You're like the brother I never had, Soda and Darry too. But your more like a best friend that I can come to whenever. And let me just thank you for that, you're the BEST friend I could ever have."

"Rebecca, I don't know what to say to that. I really had no clue that you felt that way. I could come to for anything, well most things. And, if I'm gonna be honest to myself and you, if you hadn't instantly fell for Johnny like that, I would have dated you in a heartbeat. And don't let anyone fool you. If you were a little older, or they were a little younger than they would too."

"Pony, since were disclosing all this information, do you mind if I confide in you?"

"No, go ahead."

"If Johnny dies, I don't care what people do, I'm not sure I'd be able to survive. For the last 6 weeks before you guys left, he was the only thing keeping me alive, other than you. Even with all the people I know care about me...I don't know what I'd do."

"Don't talk like that. You know very well Johnny would jump you for saying something like that. So don't. Even if Johnny dies I'm here for you, and you have to be here for me too...please Rebecca."

"Pony...I.." We sat there and cried our eyes out.

It was reassuring to know how much Pony cared. Johnny was in such a bad condition. But I didn't wanna think about that, knowing that there was even the slightest possibility that he would live kept me going. I couldn't possibly write off the person I'm in love with. Wait, what? Where did that come from? I knew I loved him, but in love? There was a difference right? Yes, there was. But still, was I really in love with Johnny? I mean did I even know what that meant? All these feelings were confusing me; I was in my own little planet when my mom came outside.

"Rebecca, what are you doing out here so late? You have school tomorrow."

"Sorry mom. I was talking to Pony."

"And that couldn't have waited until tomorrow?"

"Actually, Mrs. Drake, I came over and got Rebecca. It was my fault, I'm sorry I just needed someone to talk to."

"Oh. Well, then…"

"Again, I'm sorry. Goodbye Mrs. Drake. Rebecca, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Pony said.

"Wait, Pony... Mom, I need to talk to him for a second more."

"Okay honey just hurry up."

We were about 10 steps from my house.

"What is it Rebecca?"

"Pony, I might regret this…" And I kissed him.

The kiss was different from the one Johnny and I shared. This was a good kiss, but it defiantly met something different. I'm not sure how to describe the kiss, but it was something that needed to be done. It had to be gotten outta the way, or the heat would have simmered between us.

"Rebecca...that was, I don't know."

"Pony, it had to be done. That was the first and last time, agreed?"

"Of course, at least I know what I'm missing!"

"Uh-huh. Ok night Pony."

"Goodnight Becca...I mean-"

"No, it's ok. I hereby give you permission to call me Becca."

"I'm special."

"Yeah. Special Ed."

"Ok. Goodnight."

I walked back to my house and slept on and off all night. I dreaded getting up and going to school in the morning. School went by slowly after Pony told me Darry was going to take us to the hospital after we got done. When ww finally got out I was in a hurry to go see Johnny. Two-Bit was with Darry when he picked us up. We all got to go in at the same time. It didn't seem like a good thing to me and Pony had the same feeling. After awhile Darry had to leave for work but Two-Bit promised to take us home. A nurse came in saying Hi to me since i had just asked her where the bathroom was. She said that she thought I was the nicest person she had ever met.

She said very softly to Johnny, "Your mother is here and she would like to see you."

". No. Not even. No.." Johnny said as loudly as he could.

"But it's your mother."

"Ms. Mandeau," I read her name tag. "His mother isn't a mom. Please, just tell her she can't come in. He doesn't wanna see her."

"Okay. If you say so dear!"

We were all silent as we listened to the nurse kindly tell Johnny's mother that he didn't wanna see her. Then we all flinched as his mom started hollerin'. I could see Johnny start to tear up.

"You don't deserve this Johnny."

I walked out and faced his mother.


End file.
